Just Another Night?
by EmmaShalforever
Summary: Already posted this on the Malex board, but for those who don't go there I figured I'd post it here too. Femslash, not sure if it's a oneshot or not, depends on the reviews
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

AN: This fic is inspired by Superchick's Beauty from pain and I'm not sure if it's a one shot or not, but if it really suck it'll definitely be a one shot. If you haven't heard of the song I highly suggest you download it or at least read the lyrics.

-----

Another night, another evening of feeling alone. You couldn't think of a sadder life and it was you living it. Go to school and talk to your best friend, the only one that could make you feel better for a little while before you had to go home and feel empty again. Almost every night you would go out and party or socialize, but it wasn't making you feel anything, you were just there. And every day you would distance yourself just a little more, but nobody ever noticed cause you had learned early to hide it and pretend everything was fine. If you didn't know better you'd have sworn the first thing you learned to do as a little was to fake a smile and fake interest.

To everyone you were the perfect girl with the perfect life. You had a loving mother, (yeah right, you thought with a huff) enough money to get whatever you wanted and the perfect boyfriend. But they didn't know anything. You had a mother who only cared about looking perfect to everyone else, money you only got if your mother found what you wanted acceptable for her image and a boyfriend that didn't care about you at all. In fact, if you hadn't been so used to living this fake life you would have probably broken up with him long ago instead of having to pretend you liked it when he touched you. The thought of him and what he had tried to do yesterday made you cringe.

Feeling tears start to form in your eyes, you quickly shot up from the bed and walked over to your desk, lifting a bottle of vodka from one of the drawers. Opening it you took a long swallow, feeling it burn slightly in your throat, but you didn't care. You just wanted this ache in your chest to go away.

Your cell phone rang and you looked at the id. It was your 'perfect boyfriend' and you put the phone into your handbag, not wanting to have to face him tonight. You quickly tried to make yourself as presentable as possible on short time before practically running down the stairs, wanting to get away from this prison of a mansion. And it wasn't a second too late cause on your way down the stairs you heard the house phone ring and knew it was him. Ignoring the call, you hurriedly made your way towards the outer door. Just as you were out of it you heard Julie calling your name and you shut the door before rushing to your car and driving off with a screech of tires just as your mom opened the door to see you disappear into the darkness.

-----

Taking a deep breath, you made your way inside the crowded club and looked around for any familiar faces, relieved when you didn't see someone you could identify as friends, and made your way over to the bar. With a sigh you sat down on a chair and looked around as you waited to get served.

"What can I get you?" a beautiful female voice asked and you quickly turned your attention towards the voice.

What you saw made you loose your breath for a second and you couldn't find your voice. You had never ever in your entire life been interested in or as much as looked at another girl before, but the one standing in front of you with blonde hair, sparkling sea coloured eyes and a playful smile could have made you fall down from your chair. She was so striking you would have given anything to just touch that amazing looking skin.

"Excuse me?" the blonde girl said as she noticed you staring at her.

"Um…" was all you managed to get out as you were unable to pull your eyes away from the girl. You were just completely and utterly mesmerized by her.

"Can I help you with anything?" she asked again and as you studied her, you noticed that she was looking over your features with an appreciative look on her face.

Thinking about all the problems you would be having tonight with your mom and with Ryan tomorrow, and knowing chances were you would never see this girl again, something happened inside you. For once you felt yourself just let loose as a feeling of carelessness surged through you.

"Yeah, you can help me," you answered with a crooked smile.

"Really?" the blonde said sarcastically.

"Do you live by yourself?"

"Yeah, why?" the girl asked confused.

"If you wanna help me you can take me there and spend the night with me."

You didn't know where all this confidence came from, but you didn't want to think about it. You were more interested in her answer and you hoped it would be yes.

"Are you serious?" she asked, clearly shocked as her eyes had widened as you had asked her.

"I don't think I've been more serious in my life," you replied nervously.

A tense silence followed before you thought you saw her nod.

She turned away from you and spoke to the other bartender who nodded and then she quickly walked out of the bar as she came up to you with a shy yet desire filled face and you could feel your heart speed up.

Without a word she took your hand and you shuddered at the first contact with her skin. It was so soft. In a daze, you let her lead you to a Jeep and with a shy smile you got in through the door she was opening for you.

The two of you didn't speak for the ride and if the blonde was feeling anything like you did, the reason was because you were both nervous. It wasn't a long ride though, roughly ten minutes and you noticed you were by the beach. She got out and opened the passenger door for you again before entwining your hands together as she led you to a small condo. She let go of your hand as she fidgeted with her keys before she managed to get it inside the lock and she turned to you.

"I must warn you that it's quite messy cause I haven't had time to clean yet."

"It doesn't matter," you answered with a crooked smile as you connected your hands again and she carefully led you inside.

You looked over the place quickly. It definitely wasn't anything you were used to, but it had a much more cosy and personal feeling and it make you feel calmer about what you were about to do.

The blonde turned to you with a slightly embarrassed look, but before she could say anything you had walked into her personal space and planted a kiss on her lips. She looked into your eyes before leaning in to connect your lips in a real kiss and you sighed when you felt her lips move softly over your own. You couldn't quite pinpoint her taste. All you knew was that you enjoyed it and the feeling of those soft lips on yours.

The blonde broke away and drew in some much needed air as your eyes gazed at each other's.

"Are you sure about this?" she asked you in a voice barely above a whisper and you felt you chest tighten as it had done earlier that evening, but this time it wasn't of pain. It was from the fact you were gonna share something with this blonde beauty and she actually cared about you enough to ask what you felt about this. A stranger cared more about her than her supposedly boyfriend and it stung. Looking into those shining blue-green orbs you saw that it was an honest question, not like most people who only asked because you were supposed to and got disappointed if you said no. No, this girl in front of her really meant it and it almost brought tears to your eyes. She was just so amazing.

"I'm sure," you answered as your voice almost cracked.

"Okay, but promise me that the second you feel uncomfortable or should change your mind about it, you'll tell me."

You nodded your head as it was the only thing you could manage at the moment.

With a gorgeous smile she took both your hands in her own and led you to somewhere you soon realized was the bedroom.

Slowly she moved you over to the big bed and gently laid you down as she crawled on top and kissed you softly. After a while of just lips exploring lips, you felt her tongue move over your bottom lip and you opened your mouth with a low loan. Your tongues met in a slow kiss, not feeling the need to rush anything and it was an amazing feeling you weren't really used to. The blonde's left hand moved up to your neck and then slowly down over your arm before going to your waist and moving just under your shirt so she could feel your warm skin under her fingers. Realizing she was letting you pick the pace you moved your hands to her top and slowly started to move it upwards and she pulled back with a smile. She sat up and removed the top herself and all you could do was stare at the black bra that was revealed in amazement. She grinned at your stunned face before motioning for you to sit up too and you quickly did as she wanted. You felt her hands tug softly at your own top and automatically you lifted your hands so she could pull it off. This time it was you grinning as she stared at your white bra in wonder. It made your insides melt and gave you a major boost of confidence. Before the blonde could react, you had pushed her over so she was at the bottom while you made yourself comfortable on top of her with your legs on each side of her lower abdomen. Then you leaned down and connected your lips again in a kiss that was hungrier then the previous, but still somehow remained sweet and soft. After a while of just exploring each other's mouths, you moved your kisses to her neck as your left hand found her breast and slowly ran over it. The blonde moaned and you smirked into her neck as you moved your hand back to her breast, but this time massaging it lightly through the fabric as you felt the very hard nipple through it. Kissing lower as you reached her collar bone you felt a light shudder go through the girl under you before you found yourself on your back again with the blonde's hands moving up your sides before making their way to your back. You arched you upper body so she could do what she wanted and seconds later she was slowly sliding the bra down your arms and tossing it behind her. She kissed you lightly on the lips before kissing her way down your neck, over your collar bone and down to your right breast. You moaned when her tongue gently ran over your already hardened nipple and when she started sucking on it carefully, you shuddered in pleasure. Definitely not what you were used to. Sensing the blonde's uncertainty on what she should do next, you moved your hand to hers and pushed it slowly, but firmly down to the button on your pants and she stopped her actions to look into your eyes with her own sparkling ones.

"Are you really sure?" she asked, just wanting to confirm it one last time.

"Yes, I'm really, really sure," you answered as you gave her a short kiss.

When she moved down over your legs and let her hand move fully to the button, you felt butterflies in your stomach. The blonde opened it and unzipped the pants before slowly starting to move it down your legs and you felt more nervous then you could ever remember. When your pants were fully off, she just stood there with an amazed look on her features. You felt your cheeks start to heat up under her studying gaze and you cleared your throat.

"You know," you started nervously. "It's not fair that I'm only in underwear while you still have your bra and pants on."

She laughed before moving of the bed, removing her pants quickly before moving on top of you with a bright smile.

"You are so beautiful," she said as she looked you deep in the eyes before leaning down to kiss you. When she pulled away you felt your eyes watering. For the first time you felt happy and comfortable. This blonde that you didn't even know, but were about to have sex with, was treating you like the most treasurable thing she'd have ever come across and it was so new to you. Nobody had ever cared about you like this before and no one had certainly ever told you that you were beautiful and actually made you believe it when they said it. And that's why you felt tears sting your eyes. The knowledge that your life was so fucked up made your chest tighten and tears try to make their way down your cheeks.

"Are you okay?" the blonde's angelic voice said concerned as she looked at the girl under her fighting back tears.

"I'm, I'm fine," you sniffled out as a tear successfully made its way down your cheek.

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No, no," you said desperately. "These are just happy tears. I'm just not used to someone being as considerate as you are to me," you continued as another tear made its way out from your eyes.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked as you saw her face darken at your revelation.

"I just want you to continue doing those amazing things you do to me."

She looked into your pleading eyes and you immediately saw her expression soften.

"You really are beautiful," she said softly as she kissed you. "And everyone that doesn't see that and don't treat you like a princess doesn't deserve you."

With that said, the blonde kissed you again before starting to trail wet kisses down between your breasts and over your stomach, stopping to lick at your navel as she gently started tugging at your panties. You raised your hips to help her and felt those butterflies again when she pulled them off. Suddenly feeling a little self conscious, you pulled your legs together so she couldn't really look down there and then you shyly looked up at her. She just smiled before slowly starting to pull your legs apart at the same time as she moved between them, making sure to keep the eye contact with you so you knew she wasn't gonna look, and you felt yourself relax as she hovered above you with an adorable smile on her face. You smiled back before suddenly realizing she still had her underwear on and you quickly moved your hands behind her back and unclasped the bra. She sent you a naughty smile before sitting up to take it fully off and then she let you study her for a while before leaning down to connect your lips and tongues. You moaned when you felt her hand starting to play with your right breast before it slowly moved downwards over your stomach and to your lower abdomen, her lips never leaving yours. You pulled away with a sharp intake of breath as her hand moved down to your neatly trimmed pubic hair and then she slowly moved two of her fingers down over your clit and lips before stopping over your opening. All the while she was looking into your eyes lovingly. It wasn't until now you fully realized how wet you were, how wet she had made you. But before you could question this any further you felt her gently start to press a finger into you and you moaned in appreciation as your eyes closed. You quickly opened them again and locked eyes with the blonde's as she slowly moved in and out of you. After a little while she started to carefully add a second finger at the one already moving inside you and you felt your walls contract around them, something that had never happened before. When she lowered her gaze to your breast and let her head follow you let out yet a moan, louder than the others and found it quite incredible that you were so turned on by all this. This whole thing was pretty amazing really. Not more than five hours earlier you had felt…well, you hadn't felt anything as usual and now you were here, in what could possibly be the most beautiful girl's bed, being pleasured like you never had and feeling more alive than ever.

You were brought out of your thoughts when the blonde moved her thumb so it connected with your clit at the same time as she kept thrusting in and out of you, still as gentle as she had started even though she had slightly picked up her speed, and you felt as if shots of electricity moved from your centre and all around your body. It was as if every nerve in your body was tense and sensible and you felt your walls contract more forcefully. It was a strange feeling, but at the same time wonderful because it seemed you didn't have control over your body, you just felt the pleasure that was building and building until you thought you couldn't take it anymore. Your breathing was coming out as gasps as you clung to her. You could feel everything she was doing, her fingers inside of you, her thumb against your clit and her lips and tongue sucking and licking on your nipple. It felt as if it was all getting too much, too intense and you felt your body try to push her slightly away, but she didn't budge, just kept going. And just as you were about to tell her to stop, you felt a wave of pleasure, almost like an explosion spread all over your body like fire moving from your centre and your walls started contracting wildly as you nearly screamed out. Your whole body got goose bumps even though you felt as if you were burning and you couldn't keep your eyes open as the waves kept rolling through you, tensing every muscle, every fibre in your body.

You didn't know how long it lasted, but when the sensations seemed to finally calm down, you saw her looking at you intently with a grin on her face, still hovering above you as you felt like jelly.

"Wow," you said breathless as the blonde's grin grew even wider, if that was possible.

"Good?"

"Amazing. I've never felt anything like that before," you answered with as much of a smile as you could form right now.

"It's getting late, we should probably get to sleep," she said as she slowly moved off you.

"What about you?"

"It's not important as long as you think it was worth it," she replied with a cheesy smile and you laughed.

"Definitely worth it. I think this was the best night of my life."

"Good," she replied before she snuggled closer to you and shutting her eyes.

You looked at her for a few seconds before closing your own, tired ones and within minutes you were fast asleep, more content than you'd ever been before.

-----


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: still not mine

Rating: R

AN: Once again, I've had inspiration, but this time it was by Kelly Clarkson's Addicted. Cause we all know Malex is that to each other

And I'd like feedback cause I'm just really uncertain about my writings and I'm never satisfied with it. Definitely aren't happy with the intimate scenes in this chapter, but let me know what you think…

-----

Standing behind the bar, you had a glazed expression as your mind was several miles away. Last night had been amazing and you hadn't had a better nights sleep in months. You remembered waking up with a smile as the brunette you'd spent long time with in your bed was the first thing that entered your mind. When you had turned around though, you'd been alone. Well, technically not completely cause there was a note on the pillow. You had been scared and excited when you opened it and didn't know if you were disappointed or not when you read it. It simply said: _Thank you for the best night of my life. Marissa_

You hadn't been able to think of anything else than that name for the last three days. Marissa. It was so beautiful, just like the owner of it.

The brunette was perfection as far as you were concerned. Her smile, her skin, her voice, everything about her was entrancing and you just hoped you would get to look at her one more time.

And as if you had just been granted your Christmas wish, you saw the stunning girl walk through the doors and look over at you. Suddenly very excited, you pretended to be busy and not see her and moments later you heard her clear her throat as she was standing in front of you.

"What can I help you with?" you asked with a warm smile and she grinned back.

"A proper introduction would be great."

"Right, I'm Alex," you replied as you reached out your hand and she took it.

"Marissa."

Your hands lingered as you just looked at each other, both with amused smiles.

When you finally moved your hands apart you couldn't keep the sly comment that formed on your lips.

"Couldn't stay away huh?"

"You know it," she answered and you felt butterflies like you seemed to be doing a lot lately when it had anything to do with a tall, gorgeous brunette named Marissa.

"So you don't regret it?" You just needed it confirmed even though you knew the answer.

"Would I be here if I did?" she replied with a stunning smile and you bit your lip.

"I love it when you do that," the brunette said as she licked her lips.

"Do what?"

"Bite your lip because you're nervous or feel shy."

"I'm not shy or nervous," you answered cockily and she laughed.

"Whatever you need to tell yourself. I think it's cute anyway. And so hot. It really turns me on," Marissa said with a suggestive look.

Unconsciously you bit your lip again and she grinned triumphant.

"Coop," you heard someone shriek and you looked away from the stunning brunette in front of you. A small brunette enveloped Marissa in a big hug.

"Sum, what are you doing here?" the taller brunette asked clearly surprised and with wariness in her voice. You wondered why.

"We're just chilling you know. Why didn't you tell me you were going out?"

"Who's we exactly?"

"Just the gang." The petite girl answered and not a second after the last word was spoken two boys came up to them.

The tiny boy tried to kiss Summer while the other kissed Marissa on the cheek. You didn't like the vibe you were getting from him. Neither did you enjoy the discomfort you sensed from the girl of your dreams.

"What are you doing here?" the boy who by now had his hand around the tall brunette's waist asked. Marissa sent you a confused and pleading look and you cleared your throat, getting everyone's attention.

"What can I get you?" you asked as you appeared calm, but inside your body was in full turmoil. What was going on? Who was this guy? And why was your girl radiating discomfort and disgust? (even though you seemed to be the only one to notice that)

You got them their drinks and heard the petite girl tell the guys to find a table before she leaned over to Marissa.

You saw her face get flushed as she shook her head, clearly embarrassed and you felt your curiosity run wild.

You looked at her curiously as she looked back at you with something very similar to sadness in her eyes and you were disappointed when she stood up and walked away with her friend after sending you one last, longing look.

The next hour was spent mostly spying on the group of four people chatting. You really tried not to, but it was impossible. That annoying guy kept sitting close to Marissa and give her kisses on the cheek at many occasions and you felt jealous as everything had started becoming clear to you while watching them. He would constantly put his arm around her shoulder or waist and only boyfriends would to that. So you realized that was exactly what he was, her boyfriend. You weren't gonna lie and say it didn't sting, but what had you expected? A gorgeous rich girl like the brunette you had spent much time in bed with, it just screamed _I wanna experiment to piss someone off._ You really hoped she had succeeded cause then it would at least mean something even though you didn't know what yet. You tried telling yourself that you knew this was gonna happen and that you had chosen it yourself, but it still hurt. Made you feel used in a way.

Too busy with your thoughts, you hadn't noticed Marissa walk up in front of you until she cleared her throat.

"What?" you asked annoyed.

"Could you please get me out of here?" the brunette asked.

"Why?"

"Cause I'm bored and uncomfortable and wanna spend time with you."

"I thought that's what you had your boyfriend for?" you shot at her and you saw her eyes widen slightly.

"I uh..It's not-" she stuttered out and you just huffed at her.

"Whatever, I get it. It's okay," you replied before starting to turn away.

"Well, clearly you don't if you think I like to have him all over me," Marissa said defensively and her tone made you turn back around. She actually sounded like she was speaking the truth. You stood there, just staring at her as you tried to make the decision if you should trust her or not.

"Where do you wanna go?" you finally said.

"I liked your place," she said silently as she looked down at the floor for a second before looking back up to your eyes and you felt your throat go dry.

"Okay," you whispered before taking her hand and leading her away.

-----

Another silent ride towards your condo. You used the time to think things through. Was this really the right thing to do? The girl you had spent hours making love to and where about to do again, had a boyfriend. Was this just an experiment for her? It certainly didn't feel that way, but you could never really know these days. But what had you expected? It wasn't hard to see she was one of those rich kids that cared about reputation and popularity. And yet, she was different. You had just spent a few hours with her and already you knew she wasn't really snobby like the other people and when you had looked into her eyes for the first time you had known she was one of those girls who were expected to be perfect to everyone and was probably raised that way. And you knew how hard it was to pretend being something you wasn't and not be allowed to do what you wanted, but do what others wanted you to do. She had been there herself in the past. So when the brunette had walked over to her and made the first move you had felt admiration for her and you just knew you wanted to be the one to help her. You wanted to free her, to show her she was perfect as herself and didn't need others to tell her what to do. And that's what you had done three nights ago and now she had come back for more. No, it was definitely the right thing to do. If not for yourself, then for her. To help her with whatever problems she had because it would be worth it to you. And who knows, maybe it would work out for you too?

-----

So here you were, back in your own apartment with the girl of your dreams, the angel that walked into your life in only a matter of minutes and you felt nervous, just like the first time you brought her back here.

"So-" you started, but was quickly stopped as a pair of lips crashed down on your own and you immediately answered as your hands made their way to her back. You moaned when her hands brushed your neck and weaved themselves into your blonde hair as her tongue was hungrily exploring your mouth.

When you had to brake away for air, her hands quickly moved down to your hips before her hands moved under your top only to pull it upwards and over your head when you raised your arms. Before she could lean in for another kiss your own hands had gone to her top and she lifted her arms with a seductive look and that crooked smile of hers.

Then your lips crashed together again as she started walking you backwards toward the bedroom, never once breaking the bruising kiss the two of you shared. Marissa obviously getting tired of the long time it was taking to get to your bedroom, suddenly pressed you against the wall only half way to your destination and as you removed your lips to gasp after fresh oxygen, the brunette started kissing her way from your neck, over your chest and down your stomach and you felt the butterflies in your stomach. Kissing right at the top of your jeans, she started unbuttoning your pants as she looked up at you briefly as you moaned at the feelings she was causing you, getting you more and more turned on by every passing second. Your breathing hitched as she slowly started pulling down your jeans at the same time as she started to suck at an area on your lower abdomen and you moaned again, not daring to move because you didn't want her to stop.

After what you thought was a minute or two you felt her hands move up your calves and legs as she started kissing her way upwards again, clearly pleased with whatever she'd done and you guessed you'd find a clear mark at the exact same spot she had used a fair amount of time sucking on.

You left your pants on the floor as she once again started guiding you towards your bedroom, the two of you kissing hungrily on the way. When you finally got there she reached behind you and made quick work of your bra and then she led you to the bed, all the while kissing you. She broke the kiss when she gently pushed you down on the bed and straddled you before kissing your neck again, occasionally sucking or nibbling as her hands explored your body. They moved over your arms, collar bone, breasts, sides, stomach, legs. All that and the sensual devouring of your neck was driving you crazy.

Then her hands were on your hips as they slowly moved down to your panties and she started pulling them down as she removed herself from you. Automatically, your hips raised to help her and as she removed that last piece of clothing on you, you felt how wet you were. Before you knew it, she was spreading your legs as she started kissing up your calves and legs as her hands caressed them at the same time and your head fell back as your eyes closed and you moaned. God, the things she was doing to you. She hadn't really started on the major stuff and already you felt you were close simply by her touches and kisses. It was crazy. You felt her hand move from your inner thigh towards your centre and you suddenly realized it was all going too fast.

"Marissa," you breathed out in a voice so husky you barely recognized it. "Can you slow down please?"

Her hand immediately stopped and she moved it to your thigh uncertainly.

"Why? Am I-am I doing something wrong?" she asked and you could see she was terrified.

"No, no," you quickly said as you tried to reassure her. "It's just, I'm already…you know," you continued as you felt yourself get slightly embarrassed. Something like this had never happened to you before and it was honestly quite scary.

"What do you mean?"

"You haven't even touched me...down there and I'm already close to…the edge," you answered, forcing the last two words out as merely a whisper.

"Really?" she asked with a shy smile as she looked at you with the sweetest eyes. She was about to have sex with you and still she managed to look so innocent. You didn't know how she could pull that off, but she did and you loved it, just like everything else about her.

You nodded as you admired her beauty.

"Well, in that case, let's not waste any time."

"But-I want it to-last," you stuttered out as you saw the lust in her eyes.

"Don't worry, I can go for two rounds," she said with a smirk and you shuddered at the sudden change in her. It was amazing, all the things she could be, not to mention it was such a turn on. Before you had time to think much over all this, you felt warm lips wrap themselves around your left nipple and you moaned as a pleasurable chill ran through your body.

Then her fingers were moving over your inner lips, spreading them as one of her fingers dipped just inside your opening and you felt your body shudder in pleasure. Closing your eyes as you moaned louder this time, you just let your body be in control and enjoyed the feelings of pleasure that shot through you.

And then you gasped as she slowly entered you. A gasp that quickly turned into a deep moan as you felt her suck harder at your nipple and your walls contract around her finger. Soon enough she had added a second one as she let your hips decide the rhythm while she shifted slightly so she could suck at your other nipple. You felt your chest rise heavily as your breathing came as short, ragged breaths and your stomach knotted as something was quickly building up. You knew it was only a matter of time before the tingling would start and for a moment all of this scared you. How could she do this to you? Make you feel so much and so good in such short time? What did this mean? But once again your thoughts were cut abruptly as you felt goose bumps start to cover all of your body and all you could do when the explosion came a few moments later, was gasp as you were shaking uncontrollably.

Long moments later, you finally managed to pull yourself together and you looked at the gorgeous girl that was lying on top of you with a crooked, extremely sexy smile.

You opened your mouth to say something, but you were denied that when a pair of lips started massaging your own, making it quite clear that you were going for round two. Just the thought of it sent tingles through your body.

-----

When you woke up the next morning, you found yourself alone yet again.

-----


	3. Chapter 3

This is the last chapter of this story. To those who were reading this because of the sex (I hope that's none) you might get disappointed in this one. But let's not give anything away. Give me some feedback please...But enough rambling and over to the story…

-----

This was all becoming too much for you. You heard your mother's fake laugh not far away from you and you wondered what the hell you were doing here, why you were living this life at all. Normally, you wouldn't question it, just accept it, but something had happened with you after Alex. The blonde beauty had opened your eyes and made you feel without even doing anything. She hadn't even tried to make everything right like everyone else had. No, she hadn't been the one running to you, it was the other way around. You had reached out for her in desperation and she had answered without a second thought. So why were you here at a stupid rich party for all the superficial people that only cared about their image?

"Marissa, honey. Come over here."

Oh that's right, your mother had demanded it because you were the 'perfect' family without flaws. If only all these people had known how untrue and false that was.

Plastering that all too known fake smile on your face, you slowly made your way over, wanting to withhold the torment for as long as possible. As soon as you got over to the small crowd of people you faked interest as your mind wandered far away to the place you wanted to be, in Alex' apartment. A real smile played on your lips as you thought of everything that had happened from the very minute you walked into that club and saw the beauty with silky blonde hair that made her face look angelic. You remembered her playful smile and stormy eyes. The shy look she'd gotten when she led you into her apartment for the first time, her soft, loving touch…that was where you wanted to be. You were brought out of your thoughts when you felt a nudge.

"Excuse me?" you asked as you were brought back to reality.

We were just talking about how good you're doing lately, that you seem really happy. Is it because of Ryan?" Julie asked and as she spoke his name, your fake smile faltered for a moment.

"Um, yeah, I guess," you stuttered out as you felt ashamed of saying it, as if you were betraying Alex when you said those words. Then the others were of talking nonsense again and your thoughts moved away again. When you stood there with your eyes unfocused you could imagine her in front of you. You licked your lips as you remembered how her lips felt against your own, how soft and delicious they were and you could see those shining eyes in front of you. Those sea coloured eyes that showed so much emotion and intensity.

Someone spoke again and your eyes moved back in focus and you nearly shrieked as you realized those amazing eyes of a certain blonde was in fact standing in front of you, staring at you intently. Instantly your face lit up.

"Oh Marissa, this is Alex, a friend of Seth," Julie said.

The two girls just stared at each other.

"Hi," Alex finally said as she smiled shyly.

"Hey," you answered with a smile that wasn't fake this time.

Before any of you could do something else though, you felt an arm snake firmly around your waist as hard lips pressed themselves against your cheek. Your eyes darkened, but you kept your face expressionless. Looking around at the small crowd and at the blonde, you quickly realized no one had seen your reaction. Except Alex. Somehow you knew she had noticed as you could see her usually shining orbs becoming just as dark as you were convinced yours was, if not darker. But her face remained motionless, just like yours. Ashamed, you looked down at your feet.

"What are you doing?" Ryan asked as he pulled you closer to him and you had to fight the urge to push him away.

"Socializing of course," you mumbled as you looked up, but made sure to avoid eye contact with both your 'girlfriend and boyfriend.'

"Want me to save you from the boringness and take you somewhere private?" Ryan asked.

"Um, I was actually having a nice conversation with Alex," you replied nervously.

"Oh," he said, clearly surprised. "I'll go to the pool house. Come over once you've finished?"

You turned to give him one of your fake smiles. You knew it wasn't really a question he had asked, he had demanded it. And you knew what would happen once you got to the pool house. Just like every day since you had met Alex, you weren't in the mood to keep up the pretends with him. You just weren't strong enough now that she had made you feel again. You didn't want Ryan touching you and kissing you. Didn't want to think about the pressure he put on you because he wanted you two to sleep together so he could be satisfied. The thought disgusted you.

When he finally left, you turned around towards the blonde girl of your dreams, only to find she was gone. You felt your heart skip a beat and your breathing quickening as you felt the panic start to well up in you. She had left. Was she angry? You had to find her.

Quickly moving towards the exit, you frantically looked around for any sign of your girl. Reaching the exit you practically flied out of it as your head turned around quickly to try and get a glimpse of her. You stopped dead in your tracks as you saw her standing leaned up against the house wall with a cigarette in her mouth. Slowly, uncertainly, you walked closer to her as you examined her body language to try and predict what would happen.

"I-I didn't know you…smoked," you said shyly as you bit your lip nervously.

"Usually I don't, but it calms me down in confusing situations," she answered, her voice just as soft and loving as it always was towards you, but when you looked into her eyes you could see confusion, anger and hurt.

"Alex I-" you started, but stopped, not really knowing what to say.

The blonde cut you of before you could try to continue though.

"It's fine. You should probably get back in there, go hook up with your boyfriend."

Her voice came out as careless and she purposefully kept her eyes away from you and you knew it was because if she looked at you, she knew you would know what she really felt.

"Alex-" you tried again, but she cut in again.

"It's fine really. I mean, we don't even really know each other. It was just a good time, I understand."

You heard her voice cracking as she quickly pushed herself of the wall and tried to move past you, but you grabbed her arm and spun her around and then put a hand under her chin, forcing her to look into your eyes.

"I don't want to go back to him," you said firmly.

The blonde looked shocked at you.

"You-you don't?" she said surprised and hopefully.

"I don't like him like I like you. Every time I'm with him, all I can do is think of you, wishing I was with you, that it was you touching me instead of him," you blurted out in fear of her leaving.

Her jaw dropped as she processed what you had just said. Then she smiled and you looked at her confused.

"Let's go," Alex said cheerfully as she took your hand.

"Go where?" you asked, still confused about her behaviour.

"To my place."

"Oh.," was all you could think of as a reply.

-----

As the two of you yet again stood outside her place, you smiled to Alex' back as you noticed this time her hands weren't fiddling with the keys. A good sign, you thought, because it showed she was getting more certain and comfortable with you. You were brought out of your thoughts as the blonde took a hold of your shoulders and pulled you inside. You opened your mouth to say something, but was stopped by a pair of lips as they softly connected with your own. Letting your lips move gently against hers, you pulled away after a while with a smile.

She grinned back before capturing your lips again as her hands moved slowly over your hips and sides, under your shirt as her hands moved up your back, making you let out a soft moan at the gentle caress. You were sure you could never get tired of the way she touched you, so sweet and caring, like you were the most delicate flower.

"Can you do something for me?" Alex asked softly.

"What?"

"Be with me?"

"I thought I already was?" you answered and she smiled shyly as she bit her bottom lip.

"I mean, stay. I don't want to wake up alone in the morning."

You became silent as you considered the question. Was it the right thing to do? You wanted to stay, but wouldn't that be moving a little fast? You almost smacked yourself at your stupid reasoning. You two were already having sex, waking up with her in the morning wouldn't be a big deal.

Your eyes refocused on the blonde in front of you and you saw she was standing there patiently. You smiled slightly at her. She knew you so well and she was treating you with understanding and care and…everything you'd ever wanted.

Suddenly you felt nervous as you looked down on the ground and started fidgeting with the hem of your sweater.

"I need to talk to you about something."

She took a step closer and lifted you cheek as she smiled at you to say go on.

"I'm not satisfied," you blurted out and you saw her face fall in shock.

"Um…okay, am I doing something wrong?"

"No, I mean," you said embarrassed as you looked away from her again. "I mean, I want more. I don't want to just have sex-make love to you, I want to…you know," you stuttered out, your eyes all the time focused on an invisible spot on the wall.

"What? Be my girlfriend?" she asked in a whisper.

"I know, it's stupid," you said quickly, but the blonde cut you off by putting her finger over your lips and you looked into her shining eyes.

"It's not stupid at all. I want to be your girlfriend too."

"Really?" you asked surprised.

"But you have a boyfriend remember?" she said as neutral as she could.

Picking up the bag you had dropped to the floor, you retrieved your cell phone and dialled a number.

"Where the hell are you," the voice said annoyed.

"Ryan, we're over."

"What? Where are you?"

"I'm somewhere," you answered with a smile towards Alex.

"Is this some kind of bad joke? Are you drunk again?" he said angry.

"No, I'm not drunk and it's not a joke. In fact, you remember that blonde girl from that club a few days ago? The bartender? I'm at her place, about to spend what could easily be the best night of my life,"

"Marissa, this isn't funny. You need to think about this. Come home."

"Fuck you Ryan. You've been treating me like shit and unlike you, Alex actually cares about me so I think I'll do what I want instead of what everyone else wants for once," you said as you started getting really angry with him.

"Tell me where you are and I'll come get you," he said sternly.

"I don't think so. I don't want you to come for me, I just want you to go away and stop bothering me. I like it here so why don't you just find someone who will actually give into your selfishness?" you said before hanging up on him.

When your eyes locked with sparkling sea coloured ones, you smiled shyly.

"Sorry about that."

Alex just smiled as she leaned forward and kissed your lips shortly. When she pulled back though, you moved your hand to her neck and brought her closer again. You slowly massaged her lips with your own just revelling in the feeling of her lips on yours. This, this was right and you knew it the second her lips touched yours. This was how it was supposed to be, the butterflies and anticipation, the content feeling whenever she touched you or just when she was present.

You opened your mouth as an invitation and merely seconds later you felt her tongue move gently against yours, making you sigh in appreciation. When both of you pulled back to take deep breaths, you stared intently at her, your eyes locking in a loving gaze.

"I could look at you all night," you whispered as your eyes was kept firmly on hers and you could see her sea coloured ones shining brighter than ever.

"I could do the same," Alex answered as she moved closer and wrapped her arms around you, burying her face in your neck as she hugged you tightly, lovingly and breathed in your scent. You closed your eyes as you just enjoyed the comfort and security that hug gave you.

When the two of you eventually pulled apart, the blonde entwined your hand in hers and lead you over to the couch where she sat you down before snuggling close to you, her head against your shoulder. You smiled at her actions as your fingers started playing gently with her hand as you just devoured the perfect moment you two were sharing.

As you sat there, your mind far away with thoughts of the blonde girl sitting snuggled up against you, you just knew everything was going to be better from now on. Everything would be alright and work out because Alex would be there with you.

-----

That's the end people. And nothing you say can change my mind.


End file.
